


Trapped

by prompt_fills



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompt_fills/pseuds/prompt_fills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam figures out something disturbing about the demon blood. Dean is as helpful as ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

**…**

“Brought you salad,” Dean announces as he pushes his way into their motel room. “And that god-awful dressing, too.” He kicks the door shut behind him and tosses his car keys across the room so they land neatly on the nightstand.

A retort to Sam’s predictable offended objection is already on the tip of his tongue when he realises how oddly silent the room is.

“Sam?”

His brother is sitting on his bed, curled into himself, knees drown up, staring unseeingly at the opposite wall. He looks haunted, defeated.

Dean frowns, the instinct to comfort Sam overpowering. “Man, what’s up?” His mind races thousand miles per second, unhelpfully providing the worse-case scenarios.

He’s trying his best to block the mental images of Bobby’s tortured/possessed/mutilated/dead body when Sam finally opens his mouth. His words are quiet and he doesn’t peel his gaze away from the wall. “It’s not the demon blood.”

Dean warily approaches and sits down on the other bed. “What?” He asks stupidly, eyeing the books scattered haphazardly all across Sam’s bed.

“All the demon blood pumps into human’s body is _an addiction_. Once you start drinking you can’t stop until there is so much of it in your system that the evil takes over. And a new demon is created.”

Dean winces but Sam goes on, his voice even and lecturing. “Also, it takes a relatively small amount of demon blood and the still-human can be easily trapped.” Slowly, Sam turns his head to look in Dean’s direction and points to the devil trap painted on the floor. “It doesn’t work on me.”

Dean blinks and hopes his concerned expression covers his uncomprehending one. “Uh. Isn’t that a good thing?”

“No, Dean, it’s not!”

“Oh.” Dean mulls it over in his head. He comes up with nothing. “So the trap doesn’t affect you. Stop moping, Nancy.”

“Don’t you get it, Dean?” Sam whines and Dean hates it when Sam makes him admit that he isn’t as smart as Sam. He clenches his jaw and waits for Sam to keep rambling on. “My powers don’t come with demon blood.”

“So you’re saying that Ruby-shakes gave you zero skills? Those demons you sucked dry? Nada?”

“Nada,” Sam whispers.

The chill slowly creeps down Dean’s spine. “Sam–”

“And I can _break out_ of the devil’s trap without _any_ effort. All it takes is to take another step. I didn’t even realise I have to push past any bindings.”

__“Oh,” Dean breathes out. The box with the salad squeaks in his hand and Dean forces himself to loosen his tight grip on it. “That’s still a good thing,” he attempts his cocky grin because they’ll deal like they always do, “it wouldn’t be much practical to get yourself trapped in while hunting.”_ _

__“Dean,” Sam says, drawling the vowels in that way that usually means Sam wants to _talk_. _ _

__“You’ve always been twisted, Sammy,” Dean interrupts quickly, picking the salad again and shoving it into Sam’s lap. “Eat it before it wilts.”  
_ _

**…**


End file.
